Nicholas Torres
Nicholas "Nick" Torres is an NCIS Special Agent who is the brother of Marine Major Lucia Campbell and also a member of the main NCIS Major Case Response Team led by NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Biography Pre-Series Born in an unknown area, Torres was the son of an unnamed man and woman with Lucia Torres being his sister. When Torres was five years old, his father abandoned the family. Nicholas Torres joined NCIS originally as a deep cover agent, and would be sent on lone and long assignments due to his speciality. He has a sister named Lucia Torres, who later joined the Marines and married U.S. Navy Commander George Campbell and have a daughter named Amanda, Torres's niece. At the start of the series, his undercover assignment was to investigate Leo Silva, an Argentine businessmen allegedly to have built a criminal empire in Argentina, as a police captain in Argentina, while befriending Silva's son David and having a relationship with Silva's daughter Elena. NCIS Season 14 Six months prior to the start of the season, Torres went "dark" and wasn't giving updates to NCIS because the nature of his assignment just changed. Torres' sister also haven't heard from him as well, and sent a private investigator to find him. In the beginning, Torres found out that his cover was blown and was forced to kill one of Leo Silva's men to escape. Silva, however, sent his son to tamper with Lucia's vehicle before Lucia's family went to a Navy event. Torres tried to warn them, but was too late as the car exploded and killed his brother-in-law, Commander George Campbell, while his sister and niece survived. Seeing this, Torres went back to DC to find them, but was tailed by two of Silva's men, and was rescued by both Gibbs and Bishop, before reporting back to Director Vance about Leo Silva and why he had to go dark. After meeting Lucia and being targeted by Silva using a bomb in a seat, Torres tried to resign and do things on his own, but Gibbs didn't allow him to, instead Gibbs gave him another shot at Silva, who tried to kill a US Judge in a Latino event. Torres intercepted David and arrested him, while Gibbs rescued the judge and his team securing Silva himself, who finally conceded after knowing Elena turned against him. Torres finally decided to stay in DC, to help with her sister's recovery and to also help her niece; however, Gibbs kept his badge and left it under McGee's old desk, wanting him to be in the team, after seeing what he can do. In the end of the episode, Torres joined Gibbs' team. Personality Being a deep undercover operative for several years, Torres relies heavily on his own instincts to get him out of trouble, even if it means breaking the rules to do so. In large part because of his skills as a deep undercover operative, both then-FLETC instructor Alexandra Quinn and NCIS agent Eleanor Bishop indicated that he was a sociopath when being briefed on him but the sheer dedication into bringing down his targets for the sake of justice is unmatched. He cares deeply about his family, as he tried to get to his sister's family in time to stop an attack on them, but by that time, it was already too late. Torres manages to keep a level-head in tense situations and he has a sense of humor, even in the face of danger. He is also very at ease and very good with people, due to his extensive undercover work. He is also a fan of the Cuban group, Gente de Zona, which he danced to at the end of an episode. Appearance Abilities Undercover Torres is a highly skilled undercover agent and is one of NCIS's best at this work with the assignments having left him with sixteen different alias and thirty-two addresses. Hand-to-Hand Combat Torres is also adept at hand-to-hand combat, able to take on two rogue agents on his own before Gibbs and Bishop showed up. He also demonstrated similar proficiency at hand-to-hand combat earlier, where he managed to kill a would-be assassin with his own knife by redirecting the knife towards him while maintaining enough of a low profile to avoid drawing attention to himself. Firearms As an NCIS Special Agent, Torres is skilled at using a gun to fire lethal or non-lethal shots at a possible suspect or criminal who's posing a risk to Torres himself and his NCIS colleagues. Torres uses a Heckler & Koch P2000SK. Trivia * Unlike his NCIS colleagues who use a SIG-Sauer P228 as their sidearm, Torres uses a Heckler & Koch P2000SK. Appearances For a more detailed list, see Nicholas Torres/List of Appearances. Category:NCIS Agents Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Undercover operatives